


Passionate Nerd Mode: Activate! (Quick One-Shot)

by Akumaku



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gaming, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumaku/pseuds/Akumaku
Summary: While Futaba is playing some games, she suddenly goes into full-on geek mode. However, Akira just can't seem to stop staring her down. Why is that the case?
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Sakura Futaba, Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Passionate Nerd Mode: Activate! (Quick One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This can either take place during the events of Persona 5, or after in an small AU where Akira stays in LeBlanc after the events of the game. Either one is perfectly fine, so no spoiler warning. ^^
> 
> Here's my second story for ShuTaba Week! The prompt is Passions, so I wanted to try a concept where Futaba shows her more passionate and nerdy side while Akira goes googly eyes over her. It eventually got a little too big for a headcanon, so I just went all the way and made it into a quick one-shot. I also kinda inserted myself just a teensy bit into Futaba with her Sonic opinions because I can definitely see her being a Sonic fan lol
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this quick one-shot! <3

It was a chilly night in the spacious attic in LeBlanc. Akira Kurusu was cozing up right on top of his girlfriend Futaba Sakura while she's sitting up on his bed playing Sonic Adventure 2. The girl is making an honest attempt on trying to challenge herself into playing through the entire Story Mode in one big marathon and is closing up on the last story. Plus, it was to make a statement towards Akira because he doubted he can binge a decently long game like this. At the moment, she’s closing up at the Biolizard boss fight in the Last Story.

“God, I miss it when the plot in Sonic games didn’t feel like a joke.” She vented.

“Hm? What do you mean?” Akira questioned. “I thought the plot in a few of the most recent ones have been fine.”

“Oh please, the plots in the past several games have been straight up laughable.” She says while she scoots away from Akira to explain to him about her thoughts. “Forces has a really good concept and had SO much potential, but it just falls flat in so many places that it just makes me gag. Same goes with the gameplay. The boost gameplay feels fine but Forces didn’t help….”

And before he knew it, Futaba’s words just drowned out from Akira’s ears and he just began to stare at her. Not because he was weirded out, but because something about her when she’s going on a rant like this just feels…incredible to him. In his eyes, she looks so full of life and energy when she’s in the middle of her tangents. Overall, Akira absolutely loves his petite dorky girlfriend when she’s shifted into Passionate Nerd mode. He could potentially just stare at her all day when she’s like this. She just looks so dreamy to him.

“…thank goodness that the movie seems to be giving him a really passionate and cocky attitude, and- Um, Akira? You okay? Helloooooo, earth to Akira?” She caught on to Akira’s staring and started waving in front of him. She seemed a little peeved when she tried getting his attention.

“O-Oh, sorry. I uh…kinda started daydreaming.” He stuttered and blushed a little bit when trying to justify his staring.

“Huh? Daydreaming about what exactly??” she questioned while having a bunch of question marks all over the place.

“W-Well, I don’t know how to describe it but…watching you go on like this and being passionate about what you’re into is just really cute and lovable. I can’t really take my eyes off you when you’re ranting like this.

Futaba’s face instantly turned tomato-red, and she instantly covered her face by reaction. Her boyfriend pointed out how cute her quirks were before such as her mannerisms and how she looks super determined while playing games, but like this? This came completely out of left field for her! She didn’t know what to think other than how embarrassed but also happy that he feels that way towards her silly rants.

“W-Well, I-I um...I…I’m glad that you feel that way about my rants….”

Akira leans in and kisses her forehead gently. Futaba was already freaking out internally because of her boyfriend’s comment, so adding a gentle kiss on the forehead from the same boy made her brain popped and made her slightly dizzy with love.

“G-G-God, I hate how cute and cheesy you can get. You know that I’m weak to that too. N-Not fair…” She pouted while blushing.

“I mean you say that, but you know you love it~” Akira winked at her gracefully.

“Nevermind, I’m now suddenly immune.” Futaba made the most blank stare you could see a person make. She was not impressed in the slightest when he goes into try-hard mode with his charm. She still thinks it’s cute, but she’s just…not amused.

“Fine, but I’ll get you next time. Just you wait.” Akira said while sticking his tongue out.

“Whatever ya big dork. How about you plug a second controller so that I can whip your butt in some multiplayer?” She said with a smug grin.

“Fine, but how about you win with someone else that’s NOT Amy? I know how much you like to rely on her 10 ring gimmick.”

“Is that a challenge I smell, good sir?”

“That’s a possibility.” Akira said while giving a wild smirk. Futaba can tell that's not just any smirk. That's his Joker smirk. Although, she thought in her head that even the fearless leader of the Phantom Thieves isn't immune to the ridiculous 10 ring gimmick of Amy Rose.

“Oh you are **SO** on, chump! Bring it on!”

And they proceeded to stay up all night bickering and bragging while they play. In the meantime, Mona was sitting right beside the power couple just silently watching them go back and forth with each other.

"Heh, what goofballs." He thought in his head while smiling before eventually drifting to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I was deadass working on the dialogue of this in a hotel room. I was just typing away while my friends were just snoozing the entire time. Don't really have anything meaningful for this story's notes, but I thank you for reading my stories so far! They're gonna take a small halt for now since I'm only going to have small headcanons for day 3-6 of ShuTaba Week, but day 7 is going to have one more story for y'all, so be prepared for that!
> 
> Anyway, signing off for now! Akumu out!


End file.
